Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 22
Malie Garden You'll find more than you bargained for when you arrive in Malie Garden when the boss of Team Skull, Guzma, suddenly appears, and a battle soon erupts. |} Counter these s with a strong Pokémon, and you'll have little trouble getting past Guzma. Avoid using or s, for may exploit their weakness to moves. After Team Skull slithers off, remembers to give you something important: the Z-Crystal specific for your fully-evolved Starter Pokémon. If you chose , you'll get the . If you chose , you'll get the . If you chose , you'll get the . Lillie and Acerola arrive soon after, and Acerola says that your next trial lies beyond . Leave Malie Garden and return to find five new Trainers on the bridge. This is a direct parody of the trainers from the Nugget Bridge from . |} |} |} |} |} For defeating them all, you are rewarded with a . Go back to Malie City and head downward to . Route 11 Together, these routes connect Malie City to Ula'ula Island's eastern mountains. is easily traversed. Go into the tall grass to your left to find a , then continue east, going north at the fork where you'll run into some who will challenge you to a Double Battle. |} Just past them, go into the opening that leads to the tall grass, but go east to find . Come back to the main path north of that spot and continue east into the tall grass to find a . Just past there you'll run into a trainer. |} Past him is a waiting to battle. |} There's a and a near him. Just before leaving to the next area east of here, go into the tall grass south and pick up the . Speak with the Trial Guide at the east end to open the captain's barricade. Pass through to reach . Route 12 Your friend Hapu catches up to you. This time, she registers to your Ride Pager. Using Mudsdale Gallop can help you cross rough, rocky paths that no other Pokémon can travel, including parts of . The first trainer on your left, a collector, will only battle you if you have defeated all other trainers on Route 12. Across the first patch of rocky terrain, pick up the and the . Follow the next rocky path, putting you face to face with a . |} Pick up the just behind them, then head into the narrow path to the west to battle another trainer. |} Pick up the in the nook behind her then go back through the narrow path you came in through. Continue south down the main path and across the next rocky patch, and you'll run into another trainer. |} Pick up the to the right of him through the tall grass before continuing. Once past the next rocky spot, make a right to go around the large rock surrounded by tall grass to find an and to battle the trainer circling the area. |} Head back up to the top and you can battle the . |} He'll reward you with . Go back down and west past the to get to Blush Mountain. Blush Mountain Rising up to the west of , Blush Mountain is home to Alola's Geothermal Power Plant. Visitors are welcome to tour the plant and learn how the steam of the nearby volcano is processed into energy that powers the entire region. Outside you'll run into an . |} Pick up the through the tall grass to the right of him, then go southwest into the tall grass to find a . North of there, pick up the behind the truck, then head inside the Geothermal Power Plant. Geothermal Power Plant You'll meet up with Samson Oak once again. He'll teach you a bit about Alola's volcanoes and will hand you a before departing. During the day, talk to the scientist with the power hungry . You'll receive after receiving a small shock. Go back out and to again, and go all the way down to the beach, otherwise known as the Secluded Shore. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough